Des journaux, des instants, des souffles beaux
by Edhil Morgul
Summary: OS se passant alors que Sakura, Syaoran et Tomoyo ont maintenant 20 ans. Tomoyo cache des choses et Sakura fait preuve de ruse pour lui faire avouer le secret de sa tristesse. Mentions très légères de yuri et de yaoi.


Chercher des images de Card Captor Sakura à 3h du matin ça ne me réussi pas. Je voulais écrire sur une des trois histoires que j'ai en cours (deux sur Harry Potter et une originale) et à la place j'ai pondu trois pages sur mon manga préféré d'enfance. J'ai préféré garder les noms originaux contrairement à mes autres fics sur cet univers. Il va sans doute paraître court, surtout la deuxième partie mais à la base je ne voulais écrire que sur Tomoyo, je me suis juste perdue en chemin.

Je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes s'il y en a mais il est 4h30 du matin et j'en ai sans doute oublié.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient aux Clamp, rien n'est à moi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Des journaux, des instants, des souffles beaux et éphémères<strong>

_Chers journaux..._

Tomoyo Daidōji

_Rester dans l'ombre..._ Ou une expression qui changent de sens en fonction des personnes qui la disent.

Pour ma maman, Sonomi Daidōji, c'est une fiction qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Faut dire qu'elle n'est pas du genre à rester dans l'ombre, après tout pourquoi le ferait-elle ? La présidente d'une grande compagnie de jouets n'a pas à le faire.

Ma camarade de classe Rika Sasaki connaît bien cette phrase car ça résume son couple. En effet, quand à dix ans on est fiancé à son professeur principal on ne le crie pas partout où l'on va, on a plutôt tendance à le cacher, et à juste titre d'ailleurs.

Takashi Yamazaki ne sait pas ce que c'est mais il devrait parfois. Ses histoires fantasmagoriques et inventées de toutes parts sont parfois d'un ennui… ennuyeux. La seule chose qui me fait encore sourire est l'expression si crédule de ma meilleure amie, Sakura Kinomoto, qui croit tout ce qu'il raconte avec un air béat.

Sakura… Elle voudrait parfois rester dans l'ombre mais comment le pourrait-elle ? Sportive la plus douée de l'école primaire, très jolie et sœur du beau Tōya qui fait tomber la plupart des filles… Elle ne peut pas se payer ce luxe.

Syaoran Li essaie désespérément à chaque fois que sa cousine Meiling se jette sur lui en criant son nom et qu'il devient le centre de tous les regards. Ça fait bien rire Eriol Hiiragizawa, bon comme il se moque de lui dès qu'il peut, surtout en faisant semblant de tourner autour de Sakura… Même si ça marche moins bien depuis qu'on sait qu'il sort avec Kaho Mizuki ancienne professeur.

Le frère de Sakura déteste rester dans l'ombre au grand damne de son petit ami Yukito Tsukishiro qui est au moins aussi timide que ma Sakura.

Et moi… C'est l'histoire de toute ma vie. Je suis la meilleure amie de l'héroïne. La couturière complètement gaga de son modèle, confidente de toute âme en peine mais au fond, personne ne sait rien de moi. J'aime coudre, c'est ma plus grande passion le chant mis à part et je regrette que Sakura n'ait plus à capturer ou à transformer les cartes de Clow vu que ça me faisait une excuse pour lui faire tout plein de tenues. J'aime aider les gens, les réconforter, les écouter… Mais j'aimerais bien que pour une fois on m'écoute aussi. J'ai une vie idyllique. Je suis jolie, je chante très bien et gagne des concours, ma mère est riche et je vis dans un magnifique manoir, j'ai des amis très agréables. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas pour autant d'avoir un problème de taille et de vouloir en parler à quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas en parler à Sakura, elle est adorable mais je ne peux pas aborder mon problème avec elle vu que bah… c'est elle. Syaoran… je me vois mal lui dire « Ecoute j'ai un soucis, je suis amoureuse de ta petite amie depuis que je la connais. » Rika a assez d'ennuis comme ça avec sa propre relation amoureuse - Yoshiyuki Terada et elle ont beau s'être mariés il y a quelques mois ses parents n'approuvent pas et l'école à définitivement radié Monsieur Terada de son poste - et ma mère je ne la vois pas assez pour ça. Le seul à qui je pourrais envisager d'en parler c'est Eriol mais je ne suis pas assez proche de lui pour ça alors je me confie à un journal intime qui n'aura que ça d'écrit dedans.

J'aime Sakura. Plus que tout, plus que ma vie, plus que la chanson, plus que la couture. Elle est la fleur de mon cœur, le soleil de mes jours, la lune de mes nuits, la fée de mes songes, l'essence de mon âme. Je pense que son frère l'a compris vu la façon presque triste dont il me regarde quand je suis chez eux et qu'il y a Syaoran. Je l'aime depuis toujours mais elle n'a jamais été pour moi. Elle est tombée amoureuse de Syaoran à dix ans, s'est déclarée à quatorze et maintenant qu'elle en a vingt ils vont se marier. Quand elle m'a appris cela mon cœur a hésité entre la joie et la tristesse la plus profonde alors j'ai fait les deux. J'ai eu la force d'être contente pendant l'après-midi passée avec elle mais je n'ai été que pleurs toute la nuit. Beaucoup se demanderaient pourquoi je reste si je souffre autant, mais c'est parce que je l'aime justement. Elle ne m'aimera jamais, je ne serais que la meilleure amie qui a ses sentiments cachés mais je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, enfin, moins que de la voir aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Je fais confiance à Syaoran pour la rendre heureuse, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et en aucun cas je ne voudrais perturber leur couple.

Alors je vais faire ce que je sais faire le mieux. Rester dans cette ombre qui me caractérise si bien…

Sakura Kinomoto

Je vais me marier, je vais me marier, je vais me marier ! Je suis tellement heureuse que je pourrais l'écrire en boucle. Je n'ai pas écrit dans ce journal depuis plus de cinq ans mais je viens de le retrouver en préparant mon déménagement. Je ne vais pas très loin mais je quitte la demeure familiale pour vivre avec mon tendre Syaoran. Sakura Li... Que ça sonne bien ! Depuis ce matin je cours partout pour préparer mes affaires sous les regards tendres de mon frère et de mon papa, Fujitaka. Je suis si impatiente, je veux avoir rangé tout le plus vite possible. Mais comme je suis fatiguée je fais une pose. Keroberos me manque, j'aimerais bien entendre ses remarques à cet instant mais je suis heureuse de l'avoir relâché, il voulait être libre, voguer entre les mondes alors j'ai créé un livre gardien pour les cartes et je lui ai dit de faire ce qu'il lui plait. Parfois il revient me voir mais c'est rare. J'en ai profité pour rendre Yue humain aussi, comme ça Yukito et Tōya peuvent vivre leur amour sans contrainte. Je suis heureuse et le monde l'est aussi autour de moi. Enfin... Pas ma meilleure amie Tomoyo. Elle ne me dit rien mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas heureuse. Mais je m'en fiche ! Ce soir je saurais son secret, foi de Sakura !

Tōya Kinomoto

Ma sœur est mignonne à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Je suis flatté, elle m'a demandé de jouer du violon pendant les noces et papa s'entraîne en secret dans sa chambre à bien marcher droit malgré sa blessure à la jambe pour l'emmener devant l'autel. Malgré la mort de ma maman Nadeshiko son amour n'a jamais été altéré et il en espère un au moins aussi fort entre Sakura et Syaoran. Quand je pense que ce petit merdeux va finalement épouser ma petite sœur... Raaaaaaaa ! A côté de moi Yukito me dit que je devrais changer de disque maintenant mais nan ! J'ai beau l'apprécier – je nierais jusqu'à ma mort cette phrase – jamais je ne l'avouerais et encore moins à Sakura, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

Tout le monde est content en ce moment. Il n'y a que Tomoyo qui m'inquiète. Je la soupçonne d'aimer Sakura et je ne suis pas le seul si j'en crois la lettre que j'ai reçue de Kaho il y a quelque temps. Apparemment elle a essayé plusieurs fois de parler de ce qui n'allait pas à Eriol sans succès mais ce dernier à bien compris qu'il s'agissait de Sakura. Ma sœur n'est pas idiote alors elle a offert un journal intime à sa meilleure amie, un joli piège vu qu'elle devra le lui faire lire, mais au moins si ça peut la rendre heureuse...

Syaoran Li

Nouvelle lubie de ma fiancée, vouloir qu'on écrive une page d'un journal intime le jour de ses fiançailles... J'ai mieux à faire, mon entraînement d'art martial va commencer et ma maison est prête. Alors voilà :

Je vais me marier avec la femme de ma vie, je suis heureux. Point.

_Des fiançailles... révélatrices_

Sakura était la plus heureuse des femmes, ses amis étaient là, son fiancé aussi et Keroberos avait débarqué pour le dessert déclanchant le rire de tous les présents. Le gâteau était un magnifique fraisier décoré de fleurs de cerisiers fait avec amour par Fujitaka qui y avait passé l'après-midi pour être sûr qu'il soit parfait. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et sursauta en entendant un cri de stupeur. Tomoyo était devenue livide en voyant que d'un sort Sakura avait récupéré les trois journaux qu'elle avait confiés. La jeune fiancée regarda son futur époux d'un air désapprobateur en lisant le sien, son frère fut gratifié d'un regard à la fois heureux et interrogateur et enfin elle lut celui de sa meilleure amie indifférente aux supplications que celle-ci poussait pour qu'elle lui rende le journal. Tout le monde vit la succession des sentiments sur le visage de la maîtresse des cartes. D'abord le sourire, puis l'incompréhension, la stupeur, la tristesse, la compréhension mélancolique... Avant qu'elle fonde en larme et se jette sur la pauvre Tomoyo en murmurant en boucle qu'elle était désolée. Alors la douce aux cheveux de jais lui pris la main, lui fit un pâle sourire, l'embrassa d'un baiser aussi léger que la caresse du vent sur la peau et lui dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle était contente de sa réaction et qu'au fond elle était soulagée de ne plus avoir à cacher une chose aussi importante que de tels sentiments. Syaoran eu un regard calculateur et il lui dit de se rendre à Hong-Kong, Meiling serait ravie de l'avoir pour invitée quelque temps. Personne n'était dupe de ses intentions sauf Sakura bien évidement mais ça, ça changerait jamais.

Tomoyo la compréhensive et Sakura naïve jusqu'au bout des ongles.

**Fin**


End file.
